


Barnham.

by goodloser



Series: Dojima Family Game Night [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cultural Differences, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodloser/pseuds/goodloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji wants to take Nanako trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnham.

Halloween wasn’t an original, _traditional_ Japanese holiday - everyone knew that. The porting process left it slightly warped from its American original. It’s normal to dress up as something spooky, but in the west they use their costumes to solicit sweets from strangers.

That was how Souji described it, at least. Kids walked around at night and went door-to-door, holding up bags and crying ‘trick-or-treat!’. Dojima almost spat out his coffee when, after the explanation, the silver-haired young man asked Nanako if she’d like to give it a go.

"Is it really a good idea to have a little girl walking around _at night_?”

"Calm down, father. Inaba is a small town with a low crime rate."

If anyone was paying attention they’d have seen Yuu look up from watching TV and sign a _Excuse me? The murders?_. Fortunately his uncle said exactly the same thing. With a _I’m not your dad_ on the end.

"But Daddy, it might be fun…"

In truth, Nanako was apprehensive too. But she was hardly one to pass up on free sweets, and spending time with her cousin could be fun, too. And so it was agreed on.

Souji wasn’t really one for costumes, and just put on his favourite suit, fedora, and a Guy Fawkes mask too because why not? If anyone asked, he could say he was the mysterious hacker known as Anonymous.

Nanako, on the other hand, was a cute little witch, complete with striped leggings and a poofy skirt. One a too short, according to Dojima, but fine with everyone else. And off they went.

The mission was a disaster.

No one gave out sweets. I mean, why would they? That was a bizarre _American_ tradition, and who could afford to just give out sweets for free anyway. At least she got to hold his hand all the way and back.


End file.
